


Shape of the Waves

by spencer_wood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Based on a song, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Markus teaches Simon, Pacifist Markus, Piano, Sort Of, im still so salty we didnt get to romance simon, im weak for them, like come on markus and north had 0 chemistry, listen to "je te laisserai des mots" it's so good, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencer_wood/pseuds/spencer_wood
Summary: Markus sat down by the piano, letting his hands drift over the keys as he sang.Et quand tu es seule pendant un instantEmbrasse moiQuand tu voudras“You play so beautifully”.-In which Markus and Simon finally realise what they feel for each other.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Shape of the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing for this ship, i hope you all enjoy <3

Stepping out of the rusty metal rooms, Markus closed his eyes as he felt the sun shine down faintly onto his face. He took a synthetic sigh of relief. 

Though Jericho had become the embodiment of hope for many androids, the musky, dark rooms often felt too dark, perhaps even more symbolically than literally. Markus enjoyed those few and far in between moments he got to spend in the open air. When he needed to remind himself what he was fighting for, that was where he went. 

The sun was warm on his face, despite the snow drifting to the ground all around him. 

The last few days had been taxing on all of them; the mission at Stratford tower had been extremely risky, and leaving Simon behind left him feeling like a traitor. He’d come back though, and Markus sighed again as he remembered the moment he had spotted him emerging from the shadows, lips curled into a wry smile.

He could feel it again, the same bubbling of emotions he could not name rising in him: relief, happiness, connection. Then rage, frustration. It was the reason he’d left Simon behind, the reason they’d infiltrated the tower, the reason Jericho existed. The deviancy in them, seen by the world as a dangerous anomaly, when all it was was humanity. All they’d wanted was the right to exist as free individuals. The right to be, to laugh, to _love_. 

It was still a confusing concept to him. He knew he loved Carl, but it was not the same way he felt about Jericho’s members. And the way he felt about Josh was different from the way he felt about North, which were both different from the way he felt about Simon.

Simon.

That was the trickiest one. Markus frowned, eyes still closed. Although glad to finally have the space to let his mind roam through endless thoughts, they often circled back to that particular topic. He could not label the twang he’d felt at leaving him behind, or the urge to pull him into his arms when he’d seen him again. He didn’t know why the scenes played in his head like a broken record. Leaving Simon behind. Simon’s return to Jericho. Over and over again.

Or perhaps he did know, and it was what humans called denial. It was like swimming in an endlessly deep ocean of feeling, never quite knowing what was at the bottom, the currents constantly changing so Markus was never able to figure out the shape of the waves. Never quite understanding what he was feeling, situations passed too quickly for him to analyse, and life was moving too much to reflect on the past. 

Markus sat down by the piano, letting his hands drift over the keys as he sang.

_Je te laisserai des mots  
En dessous de ta porte _

Programmed to speak 293 languages and dialects, Markus knew the meaning of the words he was singing. But that was the beauty of humanity, wasn’t it? 

_En dessous de la lune qui chante  
Tout pres de la place ou tes pieds passent _

Saying more than the definitions of words, and yet meaning them so literally? Stating your intentions plainly, and yet veiling them in melody and metaphor?

_Et quand tu es seule pendant un instant  
Embrasse moi  
Quand tu voudras _

He repeated the words, over and over, looping the melody until he felt himself resurface, being able to think again. The riptide pulled him right back in as he heard a voice from behind him.

“You play so beautifully”.

_Simon_.

“Thank you, Simon”.

“I’m programmed to play, but my previous owners-” his voice trailed off momentarily, “I was never permitted”. 

“Simon”. Markus got up from the chair to place his hands on the sides of Simon’s arms. “You can play any time you want to. No one needs to give you permission for that anymore”. 

It was as if the fact had just dawned on him, and Simon’s eyes widened. Before Markus could process it, he was pulled into a warm embrace. Instinctively he tightened his arms around Simon, not even thinking of letting go until the other did. 

“Thank you”, Simon whispered, “for giving us freedom”.

“I can’t give you freedom. I can only give you the possibility. You need to take the freedom yourself”, Markus answered, hoping Simon wouldn’t see the faint flush of blue across his cheeks. He gestured towards the piano.

It reminded Markus of breaking his barrier, of becoming deviant all over again. Simon took each step tentatively, as if still not believing he was allowed to. He sat on the very left of the stool, and looked over his shoulder at Markus expectantly.

Markus joined him.

“Show me”, Simon asked. And so Markus did. He began the melody again, the thirium in his cheeks returning as he felt Simon’s eyes on himself. 

“Now you”, Markus encouraged softly when he was done. 

Although he knew the song, it felt like an entirely different story when recalled by Simon’s hands. The waves of feeling came again, drowning him in sentimental tenderness.

In fear that he might tear up again, Markus got up, walking towards the edge of the platform, facing the horizon. 

He heard the words in his head as Simon played.

_Embrasse moi_  
Quand tu voudras  
Embrasse moi 

Simon continued to play beside him until the last note faded away. He got up to stand beside Markus.

“Why did you come out here?” he asked. 

“It’s a good place to think”, Markus replied, turning to face Simon, “it’s quiet. Peaceful. It helps me cope with- everything”. 

“Oh- I didn’t-” Simon stumbled over his words, “I didn’t meant to intrude-”

“No, of course you didn’t”, Markus cut him off, placing his hands on Simon’s arms once again. “I’m always glad to see you”, he added, before realising the implications it might carry. 

Blue flashed across his cheeks, before Simon shivered.

“Oh my goodness, Simon, do you have your temperature sensitivity enabled?” Markus eyes widened as he reflexively put his hands on Simon’s cheeks, feeling them to be ice-cold. “You should have told me, you must be freezing. Why didn’t you say anything?” Markus blurted as he hastily took off his jacket, wrapping it around Simon, whose cheeks flushed darker. 

“I didn’t want to ruin the moment”, Simon admitted quietly, and Markus felt the heat of Simon’s cheeks in his hands, which he’d maybe-not-accidentally forgotten to move. 

“Simon”, Markus breathed, and he felt their faces move closer.

“Kiss me”.

So he did. Their lips came together into a warm kiss. 

Beneath his hands he felt their artificial skin melt away.

He felt his chest clench- though not uncomfortably so- as their hearts synchronised to beat as one.

And finally he understood the ocean he’d been floating in, he’d understood the waves that washed over him.

“I feel so many things about you”, he mumbled against Simon’s lips, not yet willing to fully pull away.

“I feel everything good about you”, Simon responded. 

For how long they stood there, bodies melted into one another, Markus didn’t know. But Simon was warm again. And in that moment, that was all that mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> im always happy to read a comment, even if youre just saying hi :D


End file.
